Veneno
by Liih Granger Weasley
Summary: Hermione é uma filha bastarda, ex stripper, garçonete, grávida e abandonada pelo noivo. E pra completar é apaixonada pelo melhor amigo do irmão.


Definitivamente, eu não nasci pra isso. Eu Hermione Jean Granger não nasci pra ser mãe. Eu tinha planos de começar a trabalhar como uma jornalista, mas desde que me formei o melhor emprego que eu tinha conseguido era como garçonete em um café.

Hermione Granger sempre a melhor aluna, e agora, uma ex- stripper, grávida e trabalhando como graçonete. Não pense que eu era uma prostituta. Nunca faria algo do gênero, eu apenas trabalhava assim para poder pagar minha faculdade, já que minha mãe nem meu padastro me ajudavam muito, esses só tinham olhos para o meu irmão Harry, que era totalmente diferente de mim.

Harry se parecia com o pai, James, mas tinha os olhos de minha mãe, enquanto eu era a cópia do meu pai. Eu sou mais velha que Harry 11 meses. O pai do Harry era amante da minha mãe, então quando ela descobriu estar grávida de mim, se divorciou do meu pai e foi morar com James, mas quando viu que eu não era filha de James, fez que meu pai me registrasse e pagasse uma gorda pensão todo mês.

Agora você me pergunta como ela sabia que eu não era filha de James? Eu simplesmente tenho pequenas sardas no nariz como meu pai, e tenho os cabelos e olhos castanhos como os dele. Minha mãe é absurdamente branca, ruiva e tem lindos olhos verdes. É uma belíssima mulher, alta e esguia, embora seja uma grande vadia. Meu pai era um homem muito bonito, mas um grande babaca e montado na grana, mas só faz o que a vadia da esposa dele quer, ou seja, não dá um centavo pra mim e ainda me tirou do testamento.

Meu padrasto James é branco, alto, tem um cabelo que só anda bagunçado e é muito magro, não sei o que minha mãe viu naquilo, e meu irmão Harry é feio como o pai. Mas tem os olhos da minha mãe, "é o fruto do mais belo amor" enquanto eu fui um erro não programado. Eu morei com minha mãe até os quatro anos de idade, quando meu pai pediu minha guarda, quando eu fiz 13 anos voltei a morar com minha mãe, porque meu pai se casou novamente, e fui violentada todos os dias pelo meu padrasto até os 15 anos, quando fugi de casa e virei estripper no Brooklyn.

A vida não me deu trégua em nenhum momento. Me apresentava a noite em um bar de quinta. Morava num muquifo que cheirava a mofo, drogas, álcool e sexo. Eu me matava de estudar durante o dia, e dançava como uma puta de madrugada. Dormia somente de 5 às 7 da noite, só descansava aos finais de semana, tinha que me esquivar todos os dias do Sr. Marvolo, um cafetão, que queria me aliciar, e eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo melhor amigo do meu irmão: Ronald Weasley, mas ele só tinha olhos para a linda Lavender Brown, e eu? Bem, eu sempre me vesti como uma velha, _"foi o que deu pra comprar" _foi o que eu sempre ouvi, Harry sempre foi um irmão maravilhoso, mas para ele o pai me fazia um favor em me sustentar, já que o imbecil do meu pai havia me largado. Meu pai havia tido mais duas filhas Hannah e Penélope. As duas eram graciosas, altas, magras e loiras. A linda e perfeita família Granger morava na Austria, e eu aqui, na sargeta.

Bem, atualmente eu moro no Bronks, meu apartamento é pequeno, uns seis quarteirões de onde minha mãe mora. Harry mora com a noiva sete ruas depois da minha. Cho é um poço de arrogância e prepotência. Minha melhor amiga é Audrey, ela é noiva de um dos irmãos de Rony. Ele tem cinco irmãos mais velhos e uma irmã mais nova. Gina é completamente apaixonada por Harry, às vezes eles ficam, mas Harry não termina com Cho por nada nesse mundo, parece que ela coou café na calcinha.

Bem, eu tenho 25 anos, namoro um jogador de futebol chamado Viktor Krum, a família dele tem grana, muita grana.

A única coisa que eu tenho minha é o meu pequeno apartamento. Me matei de trabalhar pra conseguir comprar ele. Ele era da Sra. Longbottom, ela morava com o neto Neville aqui, mas ele casou, e como ela ficou sozinha morando aqui, enquanto eu estudava, ela me alugou o quarto que tinha sido dele, então quando eu estava perto de me formar, ela descobriu o câncer em estado terminal e me vendeu o apartamento bem barato, completamente abaixo do preço de mercado, foi uma oferta tentadora. Ela me deixou todos os móveis, o neto e único herdeiro não se importou, afinal estudou comigo quando erámos pequenos. Então o dinheiro que eu ganho dá pra eu pagar minhas contas e abastecer minha dispensa. O pouco que sobra – quando sobra – eu ponho na poupança, nunca se sabe quando haverá uma emergência. Como essa.

Meu celular está tocando descontroladamente em algum lugar da casa, eu só preciso descobrir qual. E pra minha surpresa, advinhem quem é no telefone?

_- Hermione, te liguei a manhã toda, onde você está? _– Esse é o _"fofo e delicado" _do meu namorado.

- Estou em casa. Mais precisamente no banheiro. – respondi secamente.

- _A manhã toda? _– Ele parecia irritado.

- Nem nos meus piores dias isso aconteceu. – Respondi mais irritada. Estava começando mal. – Fui à fármacia e a mercearia. Satisfeito?

- _Fazer o que na fármacia? – _Nem pra perguntar se eu estava bem, o cretino!

- Transando com o farmacêutico. – Ele bufou do outro lado. – Comprando um teste de gravidez.

- _Pra quem?- _Será que ele não cansa de ser imbecil?

- Definitivamente não há limites para a burrice. Pra mim, infelizmente eu engravidei de você.

- _Eu pago! _– Ele ia sustentar a criança? Mas por que ele disse eu pago? – _É só ver o preço do serviço em uma clínica que não seja muito assougueira. _

- Eu não vou tirar o meu filho. – O que ele pensa que eu sou? Uma assassina?

- _Então arque com as consequencias sozinhas, não quero nem tomar conhecimento sobre essa criança. E se eu fosse você tiraria, você sabe como é ruim ser uma filha bastarda. _

- É MEU FILHO. E nós não precisamos de você! – Berrei no telefone.

_- E como vão se sustentar? _

- EU trabalho, não sei se você já reparou.

- _Chama aquilo de trabalho? Aquilo mal paga suas contas._

- Alguma vez eu precisei que alguém me sustentasse? Eu me sustento há 10 anos, e posso muito bem continuar fazendo.

- _Vai fazer o que? Voltar a ser a vadiazinha de quinta que sempre foi?_

- Vá para o inferno Krum. – E desliguei o telefone na cara dele. Era hora de começar do zero.

Eu e meu bebê.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**N/A: **_Oi babys, como vão vocês? 2013 ai e eu com fic nova *-* _

_Deu pra entenderem algo? Ficou bom? Essa é um pouquinho mais pesada, cansei de escrever romances água com açúcar. Hahaha'_

_Blood Kisses Liih._

**N/B: **_Linda, adorei, esse é pesada mesmo, mas temos que escrever de tudo, ampliar nossa mente, explorar nossa criatividade. Parabéns. Amei._


End file.
